qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekori’s Scent Ability
While most Orcs stereotypically have poor senses of smell (due to the perception of them not bathing often), some Orcs and Half-Orcs gain the extraordinary ability of scent; Gekori is one such blessed individual. “This extraordinary ability allows a creature to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Creatures with the scent ability can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights.” While Gekori’s sense of smell is amazingly sensitive, that does not mean that her ability is a detriment. More often than not a smell that would be repulsive to your average person might not even phase Gekori; she will be able to detect it much easier, but that doesn’t mean she will be bothered by it. Below is an outline, a rule of thumb, for how she might react to certain scents. Exalted/Adored Curtain foods, scents from her childhood, and specific herbs never lose their luster for her; and she will always be drawn to these smells. On a chance of either fate or luck, curtain individuals might possess a smell that truly attracts Gekori’s attention, and one might find her hovering around them more often than with other people. There seems to be no measurable commonality between different individuals whose smell she adores, but their affect on her is unmistakable. * Campfire smoke * Wild herbs * Roasted boar * Freshly unearthed clay * Petrichor (the smell proceeding rainfall) near campfires, burned landscapes, and wastelands * Any scents or odors which are explicitly designed to positively affect beings with Scent(Ex) Positive/Pleasant Her sense of smell is extremely powerful, and with its heightened acuity she is able to detect the tiny subtleties that are otherwise undetectable to most. This leads to some smells being unexpectedly pleasant in her opinion. * Algae * Garden herbs * Fish and sealife * Natural or mild soaps * Leather and leather working * Petrichor (the smell proceeding rainfall) in forest and temperate environments * The natural scent of most other beings (Even while wearing perfumes or other aromas, the natural scent of living beings is still detectable. Each person’s scent is unique, dictated by uncountable factors including one’s diet, body odor, gut-microbiome, and lifestyle. Gekori finds all natural scents as interesting, and treats it all as just a integral part of a person’s identity) Neutral/Indifferent One doesn’t have to have extraordinary scent abilities to smell something yucky. And while there are smells that Gekori doesn’t like, her opinions of what constitutes as a “bad smell” is sometimes different than most people. While this list is not meant to be exhaustive, it will highlight some of the more surprising entries that simply do not phase her in the slightest. * Rotting bodies/fish * Blood and gore * Most bodily fluids and excretions, including feces (within ‘reason’) * Petrichor (the smell proceeding rainfall) in urban environments * Pungent body odor (While some powerful body odors might be off putting to most people, the smell of sweat, dirt, and other filth does not affect Gekori; after all she did grow up in an Orc Tribe, and later moved into a swamp) Negative/Unpleasant While she might have a notable tolerance for unpleasant smells, there are still some things that get under her skin. These are smells that she just doesn’t like. * Urban mold (Black) * The natural scent of most Oozes and creatures with the Ooze subtype * The natural scent of most Elves and creatures with the Elf subtype * Burning coal, oil, tar, or tobacco * Iron shavings and uncleaned foundries * Powerful cleaning agents * Sewers Harmful/Repulsive These are smells that will cause a deep, visceral reaction. Smells that are not only easily detected but impossible to ignore and very rarely tolerated. On a chance of either fate or misfortune, curtain individuals might possess a smell that truly disgusts Gekori, and one might find her violently repelled at their mere presence. There seems to be no measurable commonality between different individuals whose smell she abhors, but their effect on her is unmistakable. * Any perfume made from ambergris * Any scents or odors which are explicitly designed to negatively affect beings with Scent(Ex)